Shall We Seal it With a Kiss?
by ShanniMc
Summary: A two part story that takes place after the events of episode 5 of season 2 that I never got to post. Robin goes to check on Marian after Allan is found to be a traitor.
1. Chapter 1

A two-part fic that takes place after the events of episode 5 of season 2 that I never got to post. So here it is, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Robin Hood, except for the DVDs, does that count?

"Shall We Seal it With a Kiss?"

Part I

"You know what, we should have known from the start that he would have done something like that. We should have kept a closer eye on him." Much said as he paced around the campfire.

The rest of the gang sat around the fire, staring with disbelief at the flames.

Will looked up at him and said, "Much, it could have been any one of us. Besides, we in the beginning, we never though it would happen. It never even entered our minds."

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"So, Robin, tells us, what exactly happened? How did you find him and everything?" Much continued.

Robin sighed and said, "I found him at The Trip Inn with a bag of money on the table next to him. He said that he was finished and that he was going to give the money back but I didn't believe that he could just give it back that easily."

"So he was selling our secrets to the Sheriff and Gisborne?" Little John said through gritted teeth.

"Yea."

"Do you know what he told them?" Djac inquired.

"Not really. I asked but all he said was that he didn't tell them about the camp or Marian but-" Robin stopped as realization hit him like a punch to the face, "I have to warn Marian and see if she's ok!" he jumped up and snatched his things.

As he was putting on a cloak he said to them, "After our confrontation Allan might have gone over to the Sheriff and Gisborne and told them everything. I mean what has he got to lose now?"

"I'll come with you!" Much volunteered.

"No, it will be better if it's just me, I'll be able to move around easier."

"Fine. But do be careful master!" Much yelled as Robin ran off into the dark forest.

---------------

"You know, that's probably just excuse just to go see her and he just doesn't want anyone to so he can be alone with her." Much stated, tossing a rock at the ground.

"Much, I think he was serious about warning her." Will said.

"Or it could be both." Djac said, shrugging her shoulders.

"That is a possibility."

"Why are we debating this? He is long gone already. Instead of arguing over his intentions, I propose that we all go to sleep. I don't know about the rest of ye, but I have had a long day and would like to get some sleep." Little John said.

Everyone said ok, not wanting to anger the big man. And now that he said it, they all realized that they were all tired as well.

---------------

Robin had quickly gone through the forest and easily got to Marian's room. He had found several ways to get to it the day he found out where it was located.

When he went inside he found the room to be empty and he thought of the worst.

"No. Did Allan get here first and they already took her?" Robin fell back onto her bed and ran his hands over his face, "Wait Robin, let's think, maybe she's just taking a walk or is visiting her father or something...But what if she's not? She could be locked up in a cell right now!"

Just then, there was the sound of a door opening and Robin quickly sat up. Then, he heard a familiar voice say, "Marian."

Robin drew in a sharp breath and said in a low voice, "No."

"Sir Guy." Marian replied.

Robin was now on the edge of the bed, gripping the sheets, listening intently.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted towards you earlier, I hope I didn't hurt you."

Robin could hear Guy's heavy boots shuffle nearer.

"No, I'm quite alright. Is that all Guy, I should like to retire to bed now."

Robin could also hear the faint footsteps of Marian's feet, probably trying to inch away from Guys looming figure, or least, that's what Robin hoped she was doing.

"That's good to know but I noticed that you seemed uncomfortable during the ducking and... I noticed that you left after the Sheriff first decreed the ducking of that woman."

"Oh, I'm fine, now. I just didn't agree with the whole matter and went to the stables to visit my horse."

"Really? You should have told me. I would have done something about it," he paused, "I could have accompanied you or something."

"Oh, well that's kind of you Guy, but I didn't want to distract you from your duties."

Then there was another pair of footsteps echoing down the hall and a voice said, "Sir Guy, the Sheriff wants you in the Great Hall."

"I'll be there in a minute." Guy sighed, "Goodnight Marian."

"Goodnight, Guy."

* * *

Just wanted to say thanks to MaidenStar and Teenageoutlaw for being my first reviewers for this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

There was the sound of the door closing and Robin quickly composed himself.

Once she entered his view, Robin said, "Well that was a bit too close for comfort."

She jumped in surprise and said, "Robin, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to check on you, but it seems that Sir Guy has already taken care of that. " he said, lifting his eyebrows.

Marian just glared at him.

"I'm not kidding..." his tone was also more serious now, "I found out who the traitor was in my gang."

"Well, who was it?" she asked, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to him.

"It was Allan." he looked down.

"How did you find out?"

"I set up somewhat of a trap at the Trip Inn and well, I caught him collecting his payment."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he was quitting, that he was going to give his money back to Guy, that he changed, and I should give him another chance."

"Did you give him another chance?"

He gave her a surprised look, "Of course not!"

"Why not?" she said, her eyebrows making a slight "v".

He scoffed at her and said, "Erm, because he's a traitor and sold our secrets to Guy and the Sheriff. Secrets about what me, the gang, and..."

"And?"

"You." he admitted, looking up into her eyes.

"Me?"

"Well, I don't exactly know if he did in fact tell them anything about you. He said he didn't, but I don't know for sure, which is why I came here."

"Well, I haven't seen Allan around the castle yet and obviously the Sheriff and Guy haven't been told anything, I'm still here, and I just saw Guy."

"Well that's a relief, I suppose. But now what? Do we wait and see what happens or do you just come to the forest with me." there was an unmistakable tone of hopefulness at the last few words.

"Robin, is this just an exaggeration to get me to come with you to the forest?"

"No, I'm serious! I care about your safety!"

"Well I care about your safety, especially now if you have a traitor, which is why I must stay here!"

"Marian! That also means that you could be in danger as well!"

"Shhh, Robin, I will not worry about that now. I doubt that he has said anything about me, I probably wouldn't be here right now then."

Robin knew she was probably right but he didn't want to admit it.

"Fine!" Robin said, not wanting to anger her, "But the second I hear them say they know who the Nightwatchmen is, don't expect me to come and get you." he pointed a finger at her.

She just rolled her eyes, for she knew he didn't mean it, and said, "Okay, I'll be careful, are you happy now?"

He gave a huff and said, "I guess, but there is something else."

"Oh really, what else?"

Robin put on his cheeky smile and said, "A kiss to seal the deal."

Marian gave him a small smile and leaned in for a light kiss, how could she resist that smile of his?

After she pulled back Robin's smile returned and she said, "I gather you want a goodnight kiss as well?"

"A goodnight kiss? Who said I was leaving? I mean, your bed is just so comfy and warm." he joked.

The corners of her mouth couldn't help but turn up at his cheekiness.

"Oh come on, please," he begged her, "I'll be out by sunrise, I promise!" and as a final precaution he put on the puppy dog eyes.

She sighed and said, "Maybe, if you stop your begging."

"Fine. Now how about we seal that one off too?"

"What's to seal off, I didn't give you my final answer? Oh, and you should know that an hour or so from now, Guy likes to come and check on me."

Robin jumped in surprise, "What! How long has he been doing that!"

"Let's see…ever since you two had that little fight, you know when he had that armor on."

"What! Marian, why didn't you tell me?"

Marian couldn't hold it in much longer, she succumbed to laughter and Robin looked at her in disbelief and said, "What's so funny?"

She calmed down, "Robin, I was joking. You need to lighten up about Gisborne, he's not as bad as you think he is, and I can take care of him myself. Besides, he only did that once," she tried to hold in a smile.

"Marian," Robin said sternly, "that wasn't funny."

"But you should have seen the look on your face." She laughed.

Robin smiled; he couldn't stay serious for much longer, not after hearing her laugh and seeing her smile.

Robin decided to try and use it to his advantage, "Well, even if you are joking, that gives me all the more reason for me to stay."

"Fine, you can stay, but only for another hour or two."

Robin exhaled, "Okay, for now. We'll see how you feel about that decision after I've gone and you're left here in you big room all alone, with Guy waiting outside the door."

"Is that so?" she smirked, "I would be worrying about how you'll feel when you have to walk back to the cold and damp forest all by yourself, leaving me all alone in my big, warm, comfy bed."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

"Shall we seal it with a kiss?"

"Is that all you want?"

"Oh, it is not even close to the bulls-eye, but it will have to do for now."

"What is the bulls-eye?"

"I'm not telling. You should know nevertheless, but I will give you a hint." And with that Robin revealed the hint to be a kiss anyway.


End file.
